


[comic] A Land of Demons

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Reluctant Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: All actions have consequences, as every shinobi knows too well. One day, an unexpected consequence catches up to Hatake Sakumo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic began as a "what if" one-draw and then grew into a short story--so the first two pages, or "chapters," are formatted very differently from the rest.
> 
> also posted on Tumblr

“Sir.”  


 

“Not tonight, kid. Can’t you see we’re celebrating the death of… mourning the life of…  


 

“Hey! Hirowa! What ‘zackly is it we’re doing again?”  


 

“I’m sorry for your loss, sir, but we need you at the Gate. There’s a vistor there who’s asking for you, and they’re most persistent.”

“Well, bring them in for questioning then. I’ll talk to them tomorrow if they want to see me so badly.”

“We’ve tried. They just… run away when we approach! Sir.”

 

“… 

“Very well. Let’s go, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

““I know I’ve had a lot to drink.   


“So correct me if I’m seeing things.   


““But the cause of this emergency–-  


“This threat to village security-–  


“–is a, a child who’s barely out of diapers?”  


“Are you Sakumo-sama?”  


“I’m Hatake Sakumo, little one, but… where are your people? Are you lost?”  


“Hatake-sama. Demons belong with other demons. Not with normal folks.

“That’s what they told me.   


“That’s why Mother brought me here.  


“To be a demon like my father.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I decided to continue the story, so I switched to an easier-to-manage format.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




End file.
